Wario and the star of misfortion
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: Wario is struck with misfortion my a star. He now has to be nice to people to get ride of the misfortion.


**Ok guys, I have to do something for Wario so I am. He is the cools guy in the Mario games. His voice was dun by a rushin first and that makes Wario cool. Ok dun with that Time to see how this gose. I did not plan this so all of this will be random.**

Wario was walking home with his riches as a star fell from the hevens and hit him on the head. This star was called the star of misforchen. Wario looked the star and shruged and walked off not helping the fallin star.

The star jumped up and flow hitting Wario in the head. "Do you do that to all living things in the rode!" He yelled at Wario.

"Wa? I don't have time for you!" Wario belowed.

The star smiled at Wario. "Than I shall cast misforchen on you till you can do nice!" He chatered bowsing a round Wario.

"Right." Wario picked up the bag of loot as the bag ripped making the gold fall to the ground.

The star laughed as Wario tried to pick it all up. "What did I say to you fat man." The star blurted which made Wario mad.

"Fat! I am not fat!" Wario growld trying to gab the star.

"No sir! You must do something good." He said jumping back at sirins went off.

Wario lookeed to see Mushroom kingdom police coming his way. He turned to see the star left him. There was no way for him to get the gold and get away, so he just ran off tord the exet of the city of Mushroom kingdom to get away, but got his foot stuck in a grate.

"Oh this is just grate!" Wario huffed as Mario, who now ran the Mushroon kingdon police walked up to Wario.

"Looks like your plans got washed up." Mario said looking down at the stuck Wario.

"Wa ha ha... You dont event know." Wario huffed.

"You do know you got to do time. I may be your cuzin but that don't mean I will let you off so eazy." Mario told him shaking his head at Wario grabing his hand.

**=3**

After that his day got wores. Waluigi his own brother would not post bell for him so he was stuck in jell, and the guy in the cell with him was looking at him like he wanted to kill him. The last thing that had him thinking the star was right was the fact the food tast like old jim socks and smeld the same.

Mario walked and looked at Wario. "Something rong?" He asked.

"Oh, do you know about a star of misfochen?" Wario asked look like a puppy.

"No. Why do you ask, is there something rong?" Mario was worried that Wario was going to loss it.

Wario looked up, and than back at Mario. "This guy... Star hit me as I was going home and said the he will cast misforchen on me till I do something nice." Wario told Mario.

"It is odd that you got coat after all this time and your brother did not post bell like he would, but that duz not make you misforchent." Mario said.

"Oh, it don't duz it! Aint it bad that I am in here and not out there, and one more thing mister I am to good for the cuzin in jell! Why is it my foot got stuck! I aint like you, I don't get tricked buy Bowser and his lies!" Wario belowed.

Mario glared at Wario, and walked off.

"Hay I am having misforchen from one of them stars and you are not going to help me!" Wario beged Mario.

Mario walked back to Wario. "Well if all you got to do is nice things than lets get to work." He said with a smile.

"Yeah! Yeah! Like doing things I would hate to do!" Wario cheeped happyly.

"Grate! Time to get to work." Mario hummed.

**=3**

Wario started by cleaning the walls in Mushroom kingdom. Things looked up time it started to rain, but Wario did not stop working. He worked cleaning the streets in the rain, event after Mario told him to stop.

But thing just got wores as Mona walked up to him. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Hay babe. " He said.

"Don't hay babe me! What are you doing in jell Wario?" Mona yelled at him.

"I got misfortion from a star that hit me and I got coat, Waluigi didn't post bell and now I got to do nice things so I can go back to seeing you and doing my job." Wario told her.

"Oh so you woren't standing me up at all?" She asked.

"No. I was on my way when the star hit me and I got coat. I sware I was on my way to get you." Wario explaned.

"Oh that is so sweet. So what about work?" She wondered.

"Well tell every one thay get paied vacation time. Thats nice and it will keep them from quiting too." Wario said.

"Ok, well it is raining and you should go in. I hate it if you got sick." Mona kissed Wario's cheek and headed to the inn for the night and Wario when't back to Mario to get so sleep.

**Man! doing K rated stuff is hard for me. Will Wario be free from this misfortion or will things get wores. One way to find out! =3**


End file.
